


Family Business

by Meduseld



Category: Common Law (TV)
Genre: Being uncles to Money's kid, M/M, Travis is deep in love tbh, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meduseld/pseuds/Meduseld
Summary: Travis and Wes step up to uncle duty.





	Family Business

The minute he opens the door he gets hit with a wave of chemical smell and his heart jackrabbits in his chest.

Travis stumbles into the den as quickly as he can, nearly slamming into a side table, over correcting and definitely slamming into the wall.

Wes looks up with that perfect you-dumb-fuck Vulcan eyebrow lift, hands steady as they paint Mia’s nails.

She giggles.

“Where’d you even get that?”

Wes’ Spock impression gets stronger but Mia’s already bouncing up to hug her favorite uncle, careful not to smear the impeccable paint job.

“It’s mine! Sara, she’s my _best_ friend, gave them to me for my birthday _but_ I kept messing up when I tried ‘cept when Mommy helped me ‘n’ I asked Wes and he helped and _look_!”

She holds her hands out with a flourish, and Travis has to admit the Barbie pink really does look good with her skin tone, a couple shades darker than Money’s.

Money, who is still in stuck in traffic with his wife on their way back from Oakland.

“Nice skills, man” he grins at Wes, who rolls his eyes because the man can’t take a compliment, _dammit_.

Travis already has a plan to thank him for stepping up and picking up Mia for him.

Wine yes, dinner probably, nakedness, optional. It’s barebones but he’s still working on it.

“Honey, do you want me to finish?” Wes says, and that’s a tone he hasn’t heard in a while.

Soft.

It’s nice.

He sits quietly on the couch, Wes’ eyebrow broadcasting suspicion instead of annoyance, well _less_ annoyance, and watches.

Mia is patient, and Wes is so careful.

 _She won’t break_ , he wants to say, but Wes wouldn’t know that, hasn’t been around enough kids. Enough family, the real kind.

The first time he’d met Mia, still a tiny bundle in Money’s arms he refused to hold her.

Money knew better than to take offense. Travis’s heart still twisted up anyway.

He wishes he could record this, make Wes sit still for the playback and _see_ how good he is. How capable.

Instead he plays dolls with Mia while Wes cooks up lunch, grilled cheese sandwiches, and quietly makes a reservation for Le Petit Baigneur on his phone.

Wes deserves it.


End file.
